Hogwarts is Dying
by JemiB
Summary: The walls are rumbling and Hogwarts is dying. Harry has to save the school, before the wards fall, leaving it open to an attack. But there's another task, he has to reunite two stubborn souls.
1. Rumbles

_For a millennia shall you wait,  
__For after that t'will be too late.  
__In your afterlife, together you'll be  
__Until the truth you both can see.  
__And if this lesson, you do not learn,  
__Then your precious school will burn. _

Late one night, at just about Christmas, the castle of Hogwarts shook on its very foundations. Every inhabitant woke with a start, all fearing the worst. Except two.

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, alternately glancing between one portrait and another. The two were sitting side by side, each on a chair. One was in a frame of gold with crimson red satin backing; the other was in a frame of silver with jade green silk backing. Inscribed at the bottom of each frame were the names of the two. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

The other person not alarmed or concerned with an attack was Harry Potter. At the first rumblings he opened his eyes and looked around. Taking a deep breath, Harry cleared his mind and let his senses flow outward. When nothing overwhelmingly dangerous popped on his proverbial danger radar, Harry closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

By the time the castle was really shaking, Harry was too asleep to notice. Only when Ron was shaking him and pulling on his arm did Harry wake up.

"Harry! HARRY! You've got to get up. The castle is under attack!"

Ron was trying to throw on a robe, shake Harry awake and point his wand at any movement he saw, all at the same time.

"Ron, it's not-"

Harry was interrupted by the magnified voice of Professor McGonagall.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GO IMMEDIATELY TO THE GREAT HALL, IN AN ORDERLY FASHION."

Harry slowly got up, rolling his eyes as Ron scrambled around the room. He grabbed his wand, threw on his robe and dragged Ron down to the common room.

"Really Ron, you don't need to pack all of that. Believe me, it's not necessary."

"But Harry, what if-" Ron was cut of by Hermione flinging her self at him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life.

"Oh Ron, it's just awful."

Harry sighed and once again rolled his eyes at something one of his friends did.

"Hermione, you're Head Girl; Ron, you're a Prefect. The both of you really need to take charge, make sure everyone gets to the Great Hall. Come on you two."

Ron looked down a tad bit shamefully and Hermione straightened her back and marched straight to the portrait.

"Alright everyone. Form two lines, everyone will have a partner. We'll be going straight to the Great Hall. Anyone caught going else where will be hexed by me, then I'll give you over to the professors." Fear rose in everyone's eyes at the threats.

After her orders were followed, Hermione opened the portrait and stepped through, Ron by her side. Harry stayed at the back, making sure everyone really was out and going to the Great Hall.

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore still sat and stared at the portraits of two of Hogwarts founders. They were facing away from one another, refusing to even acknowledge the other.

"You two are behaving like children. I know first years who are better behaved than you two."

"Yes, well, if HE weren't such an insufferable prat, I may have been more tolerable of his company."

Salazar Slytherin was an imposing figure, even within the confines of the picture. He had long, straight, dark hair, which settled loosely along his shoulders. His eyebrows arched perfectly over ice blue eyes. A straight nose arrowed down to a stubborn mouth and chin. The bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top. Cheekbones sliced across his face. Taken separately, the features would seem out of place on a person's visage, but the combination of them all clearly screamed Salazar Slytherin.

"I? An insufferable prat? You, Salazar, are a snaky, bigoted elitistthat couldn't possibly spot a good think if it bit you on you lily-white arse!"

Godric Gryffindor had the classically handsome features, a contrast to Salazar's sharp ones. He had sandy blond hair that was tied back to reveal a face almost too beautiful to be true. Rosy cheeks, full laughing lips, friendly chocolate eyes; everything was open and trusting. He was less angular, smooth were Salazar was sharp.

Godric's comment sent Salazar into a flush-faced frenzy. Professor Dumbledore quietly got up and walked out of his office, leaving the founders to bicker and squabble at each other. It was time he headed to the Great Hall.

Harry walked to a sleeping bag in a corner and sat down. He was amused at what panic a little rumble from the castle could cause. Watching the students run around like chickens with their heads cut off, and the Prefects trying to create order, was perversely funny. Harry leaned back against the wall to watch.

When he made contact with the stone, an overwhelming sense of grief encompassed him. Loss and hopelessness, helplessness; all flowed through him. Harry closed his eyes against the feelings he knew weren't his.

"Potter. Only you would manage to sleep when the rest of the school is in a panic." An unmistakable drawl interrupted Harry.

Harry just smirked at his new companion's comment.

"I don't see you to be overly concerned, Malfoy."

"Can't say that I am, really. Honestly, I find this all to be highly amusing, as I'm sure you do. Really, a little rumble as everyone thinks the Dark Lord is coming after them." Draco sat down on the sleeping back next to Harry while he spoke.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Malfoy, all traces of amusement gone.

"Do you know what it is then?"

"Can't say that I do, but I do know that it is not the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded. He and Draco had formed a tentative relationship, one based on a skeptical understanding and a smidgen of respect. Draco wasn't a junior death eater, and while that didn't mean he was categorically for the side of Light and Harry, it did mean he was categorically against Voldemort. And for Harry, right now, that was enough. Of course, they still fought, they wouldn't be them if they didn't.

"You're right, it's not Voldemort." He ignored the small shudder that coursed through Draco at the name.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so sure are you? How do you know, with absolute certainty, it isn't the Dark Lord?"

Both Harry and Draco looked up to see Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore all staring down at them. They stood up to face the teachers.

"Well, Sir, besides the blaring link I have with Voldemort that lets me be privy to most of his plans; the rumblings and such aren't coming from outside the castle, but from the castle itself."

The headmaster was looking at Harry very closely now. Harry remained still under his gaze, he'd long been able to endure the weight of that clear blue stare.

"Harry, do you know something you're not telling us?"

Harry smirked, much to the surprise of everyone there. The smirk was eerily reminiscent of one Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sure I do, Headmaster. However, you'll need to be more specific."

Professors McGonagall and Snape gaped at Harry's veiled disobedience. It wasn't an out and out obstruction, but underhanded; Slytherin. Dumbledore only smiled.

"Of course. Do you know something about the castle?"

By now Ron and Hermione had joined the little circle, unabashedly listening.

"Yes, I know it isn't Voldemort who caused the castle to quake. When I touch the walls, or any direct part of the castle, I feel a great sense of grief, hopelessness, defeat and loss."

"And what does it all mean Mr. Potter?" Snape spoke up, his voice quiet and level, completely devoid of malice.

"It means Professor, that Hogwarts is dying."

TBC…

* * *

An idea I got reading the conditions of a challenge for TSS. I didn't enter it because it wasn't done by the deadline. Hell, it isn't done now. I've been working on it off and on for a while. Tell me what you think. Should I continue it? 


	2. Descendant

Last time…

"And what does it all mean Mr. Potter?" Snape spoke up, his voice quiet and level, completely devoid of malice.

"It means Professor, that Hogwarts is dying."

* * *

Shocked silence met Harry's statement. He looked to Ron and Hermione, a little annoyed at their obvious nosiness. Draco looked mildly amused. Snape and McGonagall were sending Harry incredulous looks and Dumbledore's expression was unreadable.

"That's preposterous, Mr. Potter. Saying the castle is dying would imply that it is alive. And that is simply not so."

Harry smiled and shook his head, giving his Head of House a mockingly sad look.

"Really Professor, I thought you'd know better."

Hermione gasped, both at Harry's words and the condescending way he spoke to the Deputy Headmistress and head of his house. Harry continued as if he hadn't heard.

"The castle is a magical entity. It was created by magic for the purposes of magic. Being over 1000 years old and being saturated in magic on a daily basis, Hogwarts had been so infused with magic that it 's lowly become conscious. It's sentient in that Hogwarts is aware of its denizens, but not able to function on a higher cognitive level as humans. Hogwarts had a conscious awareness. In essence, Hogwarts is alive. Right now though, Hogwarts is dying and trying very hard not to."

Once again silence reigned in the little group. This time it was professor Snape who broke the silence.

"How come you never show this much intelligence in my class?" Harry smiled and shrugged a gallic shrug, one that could mean anything or nothing.

"Harry is quite correct in his explanations. The castle has developed a primitive sort of awareness. And the castle is dying. However, the reason for that is a very interesting story. How much do you know about the founders?"

Professor Dumbledore was clearly addressing the students with his question, and of course Hermione raised her hand as if she was truly in a class room. She immediately went into lecture mode.

"Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, were four of the greatest witches and wizards of their time. Deciding that there should be a curriculum for magical children, they created Hogwarts. It would be a safe house for children where they could freely learn to develop and grow into their powers.

"The four houses were created, each with the main characteristics of their name sakes."

Hermione paused to take a deep breath, obviously to go into great detail about the characteristics, when Professor Dumbledore stopped her.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. I'm sure we're all aware of the house characteristics. However, that wasn't what I had in mind. Those are fact that are public knowledge. There's so much more to the story."

Professor Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, searching with his blue eyes. Nobody moved or said anything. Harry stood immobile under the gaze, letting the Headmaster ask his questions in his own time. Harry learned that he couldn't push the headmaster into revealing anything by impatience, it was best to just wait it out.

"How long have you been able to sense the castle, Harry?"

"Since sixth year."

Professor McGonagall gasped loudly, Snape snorted and Dumbledore looked on a bit sadly. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with hurt and betrayal, and Draco just looked surprised. Harry had managed to hide this for two and a half years.

"Why didn't you share this bit of information with a professor, Potter?" Snape was more curious than angered, he was too overwhelmed by the revelation of a dying, cognizant school and Harry's bond with it.

"I didn't feel it necessary or prudent to tell. It wasn't connected in any way to Voldemort, so there wasn't really a need. Besides, if the castle had wanted everybody to know, then it would have connected with everyone."

Dumbledore stared off in the distance, listening to something, or someone. The twinkle, which was previously absent during the conversation, returned full force and he looked straight at Harry.

Harry, seeing that twinkle, knew it boded no good for him and he unconsciously shifted nearer to Draco. The move didn't go unnoticed by the headmaster, who was smiling. His gaze now managed to include the blond Slytherin as well.

"It seems, Harry, you have a special affinity with Hogwarts that no one else has. Having some of the same magic running through your veins as that which created the school, you could very well be part of the solution to saving Hogwarts."

Harry's blood ran cold, his muscles tensed, a heavy weight settled in his stomach, and a painful headache was starting to announce its presence. Why, oh why did he always have to be in the middle of such things? Just once, could it be someone else? Harry almost looked over his shoulder to see if he actually had a big sign taped to his back reading 'savior for rent,' only come to think of it, Harry never got paid.

"How is Harry part of the solution to saving Hogwarts? And what do you mean he has some of the magic flowing through him that created Hogwarts?" Hermione and Ron were looking at the headmaster, twin looks of determination adorned their faces. They wouldn't let Harry do this alone, they would get their questions answered.

"Just what I said, Miss Granger. Please, go back to your duties as Head Girl. Mr. Weasley, you have Prefect duties. Until the staff can assess the damage the castle's tantrum caused, the student's shall remain in the Great Hall." Dumbledore paused when he noticed Harry snicker. "Something funny, Harry?"

"The castle takes umbrage to your description of a tantrum."

"Quite. Ms. Granger, please let it be known that any student caught wondering, or flagrantly disobeying the order to remain here will receive two weeks worth of detention with Mr. Filch."

Ron and Hermione left reluctantly. This meant Harry was left alone with an amused and plotting Headmaster. He looked to his side and saw Draco. He'd almost forgot the Slytherin was still there he was so quiet. He looked bored to still be there, but Harry knew he was processing all the information he learned here.

"Harry, if you and Mr. Malfoy would please follow me to my office. Professors, if you would be so kind as to join us? We have much to discuss and this is not the place."

The group exited the Great Hall and made the long trek to Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know what this is about, Potter? Draco's whispered words reached Harry.

"Partly. However, I wouldn't want to step on Dumbledore's toes. He does so love to explain things. I swear, between him and Hermione, there's no need for any books." Draco snorted and the rest of the journey was made in silence.

After everyone was in the Headmaster's office and settled in chairs, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gave Harry an intense look. Harry knew that look and instinctively raised any and all mental shields, then reinforced them. If Dumbledore realized this, he gave no outward indication.

"Headmaster, I understand Potter's tendency to be in the center of any and all major catastrophes, but even I fail to see how he could be important in saving Hogwarts. We don't even know that it really is dying, or how or even why. All we have is the observations of a seventeen year old boy."

"As loathe as I am to admit this, I have to agree with Professor Snape. I may be able to sense the castle, because it is a conscious entity, but how can I stop a castle from dying?"

Dumbledore steeped his long, bony fingers and looked at each of the room's occupants. He didn't answer either of the two, instead choosing to tell what would happen.

"With Hogwarts dying, that means the magic, or life force, of the school is seeping out. Consequently, the castle will become more akin to a normal muggle castle. The portraits will no be animated, the staircases will not move, some doors will not open or close, the ceiling in the Great Hall will be normal. The last to go will be the protective ward around the school."

Dumbledore let the silence reign for an eternal few seconds. They all knew the implications of the wards falling. Voldemort was still out there, and if the wards fell, Hogwarts and its inhabitants would be easy pickings for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Harry swallowed deeply. As much as he hated always having so many burdens thrust on his shoulders, Harry couldn't let anyone else get hurt, especially if there was anything he could do to stop it. He looked at his headmaster.

"What needs to be done?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. He was reluctant to add yet another burden to Harry's small shoulders. Necessity was a bitch and in dire times there was little else to be done.

"Since Harry has a connection with the school-"

Professor McGonagall, ballsy woman that she was, interrupted the headmaster.

"But why does Potter have a connection with the school?"

'Sometimes,' Dumbledore thought, 'it is difficult keeping track of all the secrets and who knows how much of what.' He just sighed, suddenly feeling every bit of his almost two centuries.

"We all know of Harry's connection to Voldemort through his scar. And Harry knows of the Dark Lord's unintentional transfer of power to Harry. So he has the power, at least to a minor extent, of Salazar Slytherin himself."

Harry sank low into his seat as he felt three other sets of eyes shift to him. Apparently they didn't know that bit of information. Scenes from his second year flashed through Harry's mind. In a way, everyone's suspicions were correct, Harry was an heir of Slytherin. Harry looked at the two professors, McGonagall was looking like she'd just swallowed an earwax flavored Berty Bott's bean, and Snape actually looked shocked. Harry wasn't even going to look at Draco's reaction to the news.

"But that's not all. There's also the power he inherited from his father. It was a secret kept by only a select few. It does not go outside of this room." For that brief second the headmaster uttered those words, he stopped being the mild mannered professor, and became the powerful wizard the Dark Lord feared. It wasn't a physical transformation, more of a subtle shift in his aura.

"The Potter line is directly descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

* * *

Well folks, that's it for now. Hopefully things will get clearer and questions will get answered soon. Thanks for hanging in there.


End file.
